


Afterglow's Shipping Chart

by Bass_Line



Series: Himari's Guide To Making Ships Canon [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Himari is a shipping strategist, Himari might be a bit obsessed with love lives, Only one ship listed because rest aren't dating yet, Plus points for Himari doing up a shipping chart though, Somehow the remaining Afterglow members suck at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Afterglow decided to hang out at a family restaurant after one of their practice sessions instead of Hazawa Cafe, only for Himari to attempt making certain ships canon with the help of Tomoe...





	Afterglow's Shipping Chart

"Okay, is everyone all here?" Himari asked, sipping her fruit juice. Afterglow was at a family restaurant after a practice session, mainly because they felt bad to hang out at Tsugumi's place while the keyboardist had to work. The other four nodded, either looking at the menus provided or sipping their respective drinks. "Great! Let's start our session by bringing out the shipping chart!"

"Hii-chan, shouldn't you be enjoying your dates with Tomo-chin instead of stalking other potential couples?" Moca asked, quirking up an eyebrow as both Ran and Tsugumi nodded in agreement. Himari pouted, while Tomoe chuckled at her girlfriend's reaction. "Tomo-chin, aren't you jealous?"

"Hmm... not really? I mean, she can look and ship whoever she wants. Plus it's not like I'm not guilty of it." Moca shook her head in mock disappointment, while Ran made a noise that resembled a cross between a grunt and a groan. Tsugumi nodded in confusion, wondering if her friends were abnormal or simply trusted each other. Probably the latter, Tsugumi thought to herself. "Anyways Himari, who are we shipping today?"

"Right! So first of all..." Himari pulled out a large chart that contained numerous ship names not limited to AriSaya, KasuTae, KanoMisa and so on. Adorned beside the names were pictures that served as evidence to support the shippings. Moca, Ran and Tsugumi would have been impressed, had it not been the fact that Himari's (and to a certain extent Tomoe's) past time was downright creepy. Himari paid no heed to the looks on her friends' faces, instead directing Afterglow's attention to a certain ship name. "We'll be discussing this ship!"

"What?! No, no and no! Why of all ships do you point to me and Minato-san?! And how is it that we're 'shippable' as you like to say?!" Ran was mortified that Himari's finger laid on 'YukiRan', why couldn't she point to the 'LisaMoca' beside it or even the 'SayoTsugu' that was written in sparkling purple ink? "And why are all of the Roselia members the dominant ones in our ships?!"

"C'mon, we're all aware of your not-so-secret crush on Yukina-san~" Moca grinned, playing with the dyed portion of Ran's hair. Ran screeched in embarrassment, she wasn't fond of the idea of having her crush getting exposed to the diners in that restaurant. "But really, me and Lisa-san?"

"Yeah, as seen from this picture over here." Himari then pointed to a picture containing Moca and Lisa, with the latter brushing off something in a blushing Moca's hair. "You got it bad for Roselia's bassist, so don't you try and worm your way out of it!"

"I'm surprised by the clarity of that picture..." Tsugumi remarked, genuinely impressed by the clarity of not only that particular picture but also all of the others. "Have you two considered careers in photography?"

"Kinda, yep. Do you want us to explain why we ship you with Sayo-senpai?" Tomoe asked, with the person in question furiously shaking her head. "Okay then."

"Himari, where the hell did you get that picture?" Ran asked, referring to the evidence that was used to support the YukiRan ship. The picture featured a rare moment of Yukina coming out of the cinema with Ran. Ran clearly remembered that particular day, and it was only possible because the rest of Roselia was busy. "Are you seriously stalking me?"

"Oh that one? No, that was really by chance. I mean, we kinda told you guys that we'll be catching a movie of our own on that day." Himari shrugged, brushing aside Ran's concerns. Tomoe nodded, too engrossed with texting on her phone to pay attention to her girlfriend or her friends. "Anyways, these three ships aren't canon yet. Which is why we've gathered today in order to make them canon!"

"... Why are you pointing to the ships involving us when you said that?" Moca asked warily, unsettled by the glint in Himair's emerald eyes. Ran gulped down her drink to ease her discomfort, while Tsugumi looked like she was about to leave the table any moment. "... Tsugu, if you're gonna bounce, can you at least refill Ran's drink?"

"E-Ehhh..." Tsugumi softly whined, with Ran pushing her plastic cup towards Tsugumi. "Geez... fine, only because I'm seated outside. What do you want to drink?"

"Bitter melon juice, thanks." Ran replied, and Tsugumi sighed as she made her way to the drink bar with both Ran's and her own cups in hands, unaware of Himari's Cheshire grin. "... What are you planning...?"

"Oh, nothing~" Himari grinned as she went back to explaining her other ships that didn't involve any of the Afterglow members. Underneath the table, she bumped fists with Tomoe. _'Hehe~ First up, SayoTsugu!'_

* * *

"Okay... Ran-chan said bitter melon... what should I go for...?" Tsugumi mumbled to herself as she filled up Ran's cup first, not noticing the presence beside her.

"Hazawa-san?" Tsugumi flinched, accidentally spilling some of Ran's drink on her hands. "Here, use this."

"T-Thanks Sayo-san..." Tsugumi shakily accepted the handkerchief Sayo has offered, dabbing away the sticky liquid from her hand. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Roselia likes to come here after practice. The fries here are very good." Sayo replied, glancing back at the table Roselia was seated before turning her attention back to Tsugumi. "I assume Afterglow is here too?"

"Y-Yeah... Oh, uh... I-I'll wash your handkerchief!" Tsugumi flushed a bright red, her thoughts racing to find a way to smoothly continue the conversation. "So! Fries!"

"Yes, fries are one of my favourite food. I usually don't go around telling people this, but junk food is my guilty pleasure. There's something about the grease that can melt all your stress away even if it's by a second." Sayo smiled, protecting what was the last of Tsugumi's dignity by not pointing out how red the latter's face was.

"I-I see! You uh... here to take drinks?" Tsugumi cursed at her awkward replies, mentally begging for one of her friends to come and save Sayo from her misery.  _'Ahhhhh Sayo-san probably thinks that I'm weird and creepy and oh god her smile is everything!'_

"Yeah, I was thinking of a black coffee to start. Hazawa-san, you don't like it black yes?" Tsugumi was so happy that Sayo remembered, that she replied unintelligibly. "You're just like Minato-san, though... I guess you're prettier than her. Don't tell Imai-san that though, she's too protective of her best friend..."

"Y-You think I'm pretty?" Tsugumi blurted out, regretting her words a second later. Sayo flinched, before nodding bashfully. "I-I... I think you're very pretty too!"

"... Is that so?" A faint blush dusted Sayo's cheeks, and they stood there in silence for a brief moment. "Well... I should... you know, go back to my band. With um, coffee."

"Y-Yeah! I need to get back before Ran-chan wonders about her... drink. Yeah, that." Sayo curtly nodded, stalking back to her table while Tsugumi remained at the drink bar in awkward bliss. She managed to make her way back to the table, pushing a cup back to Ran. "Here!"

"We saw that. Wow, you sure are a hot mess when it comes to Hikawa-san." Ran sighed, taking a sip of her drink. "... Hey, this isn't my drink."

"Ah! I left your drink at the bar!"

* * *

"Stupid Hikawa-san, throwing Tsugumi off like that..." Ran grumbled, making her way to the drink bar after Tsugumi admitted that her drink was forgotten. As she approached the bar, she saw Yukina filling up a cup of her own. "... Minato-san."

"Mitake-san." Yukina said, acknowledging Ran's presence as she took a sip of her drink before frowning. She held up the drink to Ran, a disgusted look on her face. "Want mine?"

"You know I don't particularly like that sugary shit that you always take."

"... I filled it with the wrong drink." Yukina's words came out as a whisper, clearly ashamed that she had made such a mistake. Ran's eyebrows shot up, surprised to hear that Roselia's leader has made such an elementary mistake. Then again, Tsugumi had mistakenly left Ran's original cup at the bar... "It's bitter."

"If that's the case, then I'll take it. N-Not because it's you or anything, I just like bitter things!" Ran stammered, taking the drink out of Yukina's hand. Yukina nodded, picking up another cup and filling it with a flavour that was beside the bitter melon juice.  _'Huh, at least she tried it before going back to her table. Kinda smart of her?'_

"... Do you come here often?" Yukina asked, trying her best to make conversation with Afterglow's vocalist. Ran nodded in response, unsure how the perfect response should be like. "... I see."

 _'Oh god, this is awkward. Awkward and painful.'_ Ran thought to herself as she steeled herself to initiate a conversation with Yukina. "So. You come here often?"

"Yes, it is close to the studio and affordable. Also, Sayo likes the fries here." Yukina replied, soon resulting in a lull in the conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"We didn't want to make Tsugumi feel bad if we go to her place."

"Ah, her family runs a cafe." Ran internally groaned at how horrible they could be at social interaction. Well, at least it's applicable to her. Yukina had no problems saying what was on her mind, but 90 percent of her words were either directed at her band or just plain old insulting. Sucking in a breath, Ran decided to just say whatever was on her mind, whether Yukina reacted badly was something future Ran could deal with.

"... Are you free on Sunday?"

"Depends."

"So you know how you invited me out for a movie? Yeah uh, I'm not the type that owes someone so I'm gonna make it even by treating you to one." Ran gulped, hoping that Himari and Tomoe had some movie tickets she could bring Yukina to. Ran almost thought that Yukina had ignored her, but her drink overflowed and was now spilling all over her hand. "Minato-san, your drink."

"Oh. I... I did it on purpose." Yukina coolly replied, which didn't fool Ran but she decided to give Yukina that shred of dignity. Ran silently offered her a paper napkin that she had unconsciously took from her table, with the latter silently using it to dab her sticky hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Another awkward silence filled the drink bar, and Ran wondered if Himari was off in thinking that she could have any hope of dating Yukina. "... I'll text you the details for the movie then."

"Right. I'm... looking forward to that date." With that, Yukina made her way back to her table, leaving Ran stunned. In an attempt to calm herself down, Ran decided to gulp down her drink, only to realise that the side which she drank from was the exact side that Yukina's lips had touched.

"Okay, you useless lesbian. Back you go." Tomoe sighed, most probably sent out to drag Ran back to their table after watching their painfully awkward exchange at the drink bar.

* * *

"Let's see... Tomo-chin wants Earl Grey, Hii-chan wants fruit juice, Tsugu wants coffee with one sugar sachet... and Moca-chan wants a grape soda. They're all meanies~" Moca grumbled as she made her way to the drink bar with numerous orders swirling in her head. Thankfully for her, she only had to worry about juggling two cups on her way to the drink bar. The trouble started  _after_  getting the tea and coffee... "Oh no~ I forgot Tsugu's sugar..."

"Moca?" Moca looked up upon hearing her name, and was greeted by the sight of Lisa juggling a total of five cups of varying drinks and six sachets of sugar in her mouth. Moca was both in awe and worried that Lisa would drop the cups at any moment, which would spill the hot drinks all over her. "Ahaha, on a drink run too huh?"

"Lisa-san, why didn't you ask the rest to help?" Moca asked, genuinely curious to why none of the other Roselia members were there to help Lisa. She could imagine Ako and Sayo not helping, but Yukina and Rinko too?

"Ah them? Ako and Rinko are busy grinding for an online game, and I lost to Yukina and Sayo in a game... so yeah. What about you? I was expecting Tsugumi to assist you." Lisa asked, somehow able to form coherent sentences despite the number of sachets balanced between her lips. Moca was momentarily drawn to Lisa's plump lips, which resulted in Lisa calling out her name once again. "Moca?"

"Huh? Oh, Hii-chan and Tomo-chin are making out, Tsugu's in the washroom, and Ran's desperately looking up movies that Yukina-san would watch." Moca replied hastily, making a mental apology to Tsugumi for she wasn't  _actually_  in the washroom... she was sitting at their table being a gay blushing mess thanks to Roselia's guitarist. "Lisa-san, where are the sugar sachets placed at?"

"Ahaha, that must suck. The sachets huh? Well, it's behind me... but I don't think you could pick 'em up given the number of cups you're holding on to right now."

"I could always make a second trip~ Ah but then that wouldn't be nice to Tsugu~" Moca replied, lying once again. It wasn't that she didn't want to inconvenience Tsugumi, she just wanted to spend a longer time talking to Lisa.  _'Man, Hii-chan's obsessed with hooking us up... I should tell Tomo-chin to keep a leash on that bloodhound. Wait, is it bloodhound or lovehound in this case?'_

"Hmm, I know! Why don't you just take one from me? I doubt Yukina really needs six, her coffee gets saturated after three packets to begin with." Lisa offered, referring to the sachets held by her lips. Moca blinked, her cheeks slowly turning bright red as she realised what did it mean for her. "Moca? Are you okay? You're turning red."

"Ahaha~ Moca-chan's good. Well, since Lisa-san's so kind, don't mind if I do~" Moca gulped, steeling herself as she inched her face closer to Lisa's. Lisa stood perfectly still as she waited for Moca to take one of the sachets from her, which made Moca even more nervous as her senior's eyes bored steadily into her own. Taking great care to not spill any of the drinks, Moca's lips carefully pulled apart a sachet from Lisa's, her blush intensifying in the process. Lisa on the other hand, didn't look the least bit fazed by what had happened. "T-Thanks again..."

"No problem, I'll be going back now. Sayo doesn't really like cold coffee. See ya at work tomorrow~" With a small smile, Lisa made her way back to the table Roselia were seated at, leaving Moca behind trembling in place at her almost kiss.

_'... Holy shit this is teasing at its worst...'_

* * *

"You guys are hopeless, you know that?" Himari sighed as she pasted three new pictures on to the shipping chart, with Tomoe snickering in the background. Ran, Moca and Tsugumi blushed at their interactions with their own crush, embarrassed of their actions. "Well, Tsugu's isn't bad. So is Moca's. It's Ran's that's an utter disaster."

"Okay,  _no_. Minato-san said the word 'date'." Ran countered, with Himari rolling her eyes in response. "How is Tsugumi's okay?! She practically blanked out!"

"She blushed! That, and Tomoe didn't have to go drag you back."

"I could use Tomo-chin's help y'know..." Moca mumbled under her breath, the memory of her pulling out a sachet of sugar from Lisa's lips still remained fresh in her mind. "You guys saw what I had to do right?"

"Precisely why it's good! Plus we captured the perfect shot!" Himari announced, pointing to the new addition underneath the LisaMoca category. Moca covered her eyes with her hands, too embarrassed to look at her shame in high definition. Tsugumi didn't say anything, for there was a picture depicting her and Sayo blushing at one point of their conversation. "Anyways, this is good progress. I'm proud of you guys."

"... Himari, you brought us here because you wanted to set us up didn't you?" Ran asked, clicking together all of the pieces. "Why you suggested to come here instead of Tsugumi's, why you suddenly became so considerate towards Tsugumi, why of all family restaurants... you set the three of us up, didn't you?"

"Ah~ The cat's out of the bag. That's right, but Himari and I didn't tell your respective crushes to go up to you three. It was pure coincidence on that end." Tomoe shrugged, with Himari pouting at Ran's revelation. "Himari, they were bound to find out."

"Yeah, but not literally after their interactions! Whatever, I have three new blackmail so it's all good!" The three girls in question perked up upon Himari mentioning that the evidence also served as blackmail, which worried them greatly.

"Hey hey, that's kinda mean of ya Hii-chan. Blackmail? Go ahead and blackmail Ran, but leave Tsugu and I outta it."

"Seriously?! I thought I'm your best friend!"

"Now now you two, let's settle this calmly..." Tsugumi tried her best to calm Ran down while Moca teased Ran even further, leaving Himari the perfect opportunity to snap a picture of Ran attempting to strangle the living daylights out of Moca. "Ahhhhhh! Don't kill Moca-chan!"

 _'Hehe~ When I said 'blackmail', I didn't mean blackmailing those three...'_  Himari hummed a tune to herself as Tomoe gave her sister, whose table was close to theirs, a thumbs up. At the table Ako was at, Sayo and Yukina were intensely glaring at Himari while Lisa awkwardly scratched her cheek.  _'Blackmailing Roselia sounds fun!'_


End file.
